Dans la tête de Mike Newton
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Défi : Mike voit d'un mauvais œil le début de relation entre Bella et Edward…


**Dans la tête de Mike Newton**

Fandom : Twilight

Perso : Mike

Défi : Mike voit d'un mauvais œil le début de relation entre Bella et Edward…

Mots : 1 004

Disclaimer : La saga Twilight appartient à qui de droit.

Note : Et voilà le résultat d'une série de défis lancés par ma bêta, Kat. Mon premier Twilight, mais pas le dernier vu que j'ai encore 4 défis sur ce fandom (pour le moment). Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. En effet, je me rends compte que je peux écrire sur autre chose que Gundam W et ça fait du bien ^^ Bref. Les défis seront signalés comme tel dans le résumé, et vous pourrez les retrouver sur mon tout nouveau LJ (adresse sur mon profil), avec la liste complète de mes… "travaux". En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mike Newton était né et avait grandi en Californie jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Et puis ses parents avaient décidé que le climat de la péninsule d'Olympic était plus clément pour élever des enfants, et avaient emménagé à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Les parents avaient de drôles de lubies parfois. Il arrivait que la Californie et son soleil quasi permanent lui manquent. Forks était si monotone en comparaison. Rien ne se passait dans cette ville. A 17 ans, Mike connaissait tous les habitants de Forks pour les avoir vus au moins une fois dans le magasin d'articles de sport de ses parents. Il y travaillait depuis l'âge de 14 ans pour se faire de l'argent de poche, ce qui lui permettait d'inviter de temps en temps une fille à sortir.

A Forks, tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde. Alors quand le chef Swan, le shérif de la police locale, annonça que sa fille unique Isabella venait s'installer chez lui, la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la ville. Elle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le lycée et bientôt ce fut le seul sujet de conversation. La question que tout le monde se posait était à quoi ressemblait cette fille. En quelques jours à peine, la mystérieuse Isabella Swan était devenue une véritable star à Forks. Dans une petite ville d'environ trois mille âmes, on ne refusait jamais de nouveaux visages de temps en temps.

Et quand Mike vit Isabella pour la première fois, il ne le regretta pas. Elle était encore plus jolie que ce dont le chef Swan se vantait. Dès qu'il la vit descendre de sa Chevrolet, il décida qu'il ferait tout pour sortir avec cette fille débarquée tout droit d'Arizona. Et pendant un moment il pensa avoir sa chance. Même s'il ne la sentait pas très enthousiaste et réceptive à ses avances, il espérait quand même qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'il était le garçon le plus intéressant du coin. Il se savait beau garçon. C'était après tout l'avis de toutes les filles du lycée. Il savait que de nombreuses filles l'admiraient en secret. Il les voyait se pâmer sur son passage et espérer un regard, un mot ou un geste de sa part. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Bella, il ne les voyait même plus. Bella était une fille, une très jolie fille malgré sa maladresse quasi pathologique, et elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui. Comme les autres. Et puis ils avaient tous les deux des points communs. Non ?

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'entrée en scène des Cullen. En temps normal, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant en eux, et ils ne se mêlaient jamais aux autres lycéens. En plus leur mode de vie était si… bizarre. Mike préférait les éviter, comme tous les élèves du lycée d'ailleurs. Il faisait même comme si le clan Cullen n'existait pas. Mais bon, pour être honnête, il devait bien avouer que les deux filles de la famille, Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale, étaient d'une beauté renversante. Surtout Rosalie, malgré son air de reine des glaces. Mais son petit copain, Emmett, était bien trop impressionnant pour qu'un garçon ose seulement poser les yeux sur elle. Ce type aurait pu tuer quelqu'un juste en lui mettant une claque. Comme un grizzly. Mike était sûr qu'Emmett ferait un quaterback exceptionnel.

Mais apparemment, Bella n'était pas rebutée, bien au contraire. Elle commençait à traîner un peu trop souvent avec Edward Cullen qui lui tournait drôlement autour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à ce type ?! Que Cullen lui fasse du plat, c'était compréhensible. Bella était quand même une des plus jolies filles du lycée, et elle était nouvelle. Mais bon, jusqu'à présent, aucune fille du lycée n'avait semblé l'intéresser. Mike ne l'avait jamais vu comme une menace auprès de la population féminine du lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'intéresse à la même fille que lui.

Le pire fut quand Bella était arrivée avec Cullen pour le cours de biologie après avoir passé tout le déjeuner à papoter avec lui à la cantine. Ils avaient l'air si... proches, complices. Sortaient-ils ensemble ? Mais ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se tenaient pas la main... Alors quoi ? Il voulait savoir.

Il n'avait donc pu s'en empêcher et lui avait posé la question à la fin du cours de sport. Son "Toi et Cullen ?" avait sonné comme une accusation à ses oreilles, et apparemment à celles de Bella puisqu'elle l'avait rembarré. Mais il avait insisté en disant qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

_ Il te regarde comme si... comme si tu étais une friandise.

Et elle avait pouffé. Ca l'avait vexé. Et découvrir Cullen qui l'attendait à la sortie du cours l'avait mis un peu plus en rogne. Il détestait vraiment ce type, et n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre. Qu'il se plante avec sa belle voiture de gosse de riches. Qu'il foute la paix à Bella. Ce... ce...

Et puis Mike y avait repensé plus tard, après s'être calmé. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pour le moment, Bella semblait hypnotisée par Cullen. Mais un jour elle ouvrirait les yeux, se rendrait compte que ce type n'était pas normal, et alors lui, Mike Newton serait là. Ou alors, une fois le côté nouveauté de Bella passé, ce serait Cullen qui se lasserait et se désintéresserait de la belle. Et encore une fois, lui, Mike Newton, serait là pour consoler Bella. Il avait donc encore toutes ses chances, rien n'était joué. Et cette pensée suffit à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Il continuerait à rester dans les parages de Bella Swan et à tenter de la séduire, discrètement, en étant gentil, serviable, présent. Tout en continuant également, bien sûr, à maudire ce satané Cullen, qui, il en était persuadé, n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Et bien oui, c'était toujours le gentil et beau garçon qui l'emportait à la fin, non ? Et ce garçon-là, c'était lui, Mike Newton.

* * *

Février 2009


End file.
